


Account of an Acolyte

by SP3C7R3



Category: Dark Heresy, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Acolyte, Inquisition, Mind Cleansed, psyker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP3C7R3/pseuds/SP3C7R3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The account of an Imperial Psyker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Account of an Acolyte

"The reconstructive surgery has been completed, my Lord."

"Excellent. Have her taken to her quarters and make sure you look after her."

"If I may, my Lord, why save this one? She killed countless innocents and many high ranking members. I would have let her burn."

"It is not your decision nor place to say what be done with her. She has a will and focus like I've never seen, she's much too valuable to die like this. Now, do it!"

"Y-yes, my Lord. It will be as you say."  
\----------------------------------------------  
It was dark and my body ached from my toenails to my hair when I awoke. Every moment was agony, but I managed to swing my legs over the side of the small bed I was in. My head throbbed, there was a haze in my mind that I just couldn't shake and then it hit me. I had no idea where I was. I had no idea what I was doing before I awoke here. And most of all, I had no idea who I was. I reached into my mind, seeking memories that where not there. My heart started to pound and my head began to spin. I grabbed my mouth with one hand, but the vomit came up anyways. I emptied the contents on my stomach until I was on my hands and knees dry-heaving on the floor. I managed to sit up, wiping the corners of my mouth with the back of my hand, when a red light flashed in the dark. A door hissed open and light flooded the room, I groaned, covering my face as the searing light burned my eyes.

"I see you are up.", came a voice from the doorway. "And a mite ill from the look of it."

I moved my hand and squinted at the man before me, "Who are you? Where am I? Tell me!", I shouted. My voice sounded strange to me.

"All of those questions will be answered in due time. You must be scared and confused. Come with me, we have much to talk about.", replied the man as he turned and left. It took all my strength, but I followed him out the door and into what is now my new life.

My name is Skøre . I am an Acolyte of His Holy Inquisition, I serve an Inquisitor named Lucian Castor. I am also a psyker, I control, bend, and contort the Warp to my will. I see things that would drive lesser beings mad, but I embrace it with open arms and a guarded mind. I remember nothing of my life before this one, but I am trained, I know things. The only token of my old life is a lighter with the name, 'Skøre' imprinted across the front of it, it's where I got my name. I don't know who Skøre was, but it's as good a name as any. Below the name there is an Aquila, it's a beat up piece of junk, but I keep it none the less. Sentimental reasons or some bullshit like that.


End file.
